Flashes blancs
by Kaori-same
Summary: Torse nu, ses cheveux d’or décoiffés lui chatouillant les joues, il pencha négligemment la tête sur le côté, pour observer son entourage, et peut-être au fond espérait-il encore que tout ça n’ait été qu’un mauvais rêve. Mais non. - MxN, lemon -


**Mot de l'auteuse : **Soudain, j'ai ressenti l'envie et le besoin d'écrire un petit truc lemon MelloNear parce que y en a toujours pas beaucoup sur ce site ! ( oui forcément, et en plus si c'est toujours toi qui les écrit, on va pas aller loin ) Et parce que j'ai joué à Poisoned.  
Et parce que j'aime le MN un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe xD -accro-

**Disclaimer **: Mello, Near et Matt sont à Obata et Ohba. Je ne gagne pas de sous avec ce genre de textes, vous vous doutez bien xD !

**Warnings ;** MelloNear lemon, fin bizarre. (ça veut dire garçon x garçon et érotique) Et langage peut-être un peu corsé, mais c'est un détail xD

**Music box : **"How soon is now" Love Spit Love

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lentement, très lentement, ses paupières s'ouvrirent, lui laissant entrevoir de façon floue, presque irréelle, ce qui l'entourait.  
Où est-ce qu'il était ?

Le jeune blond, couché sur un lit moelleux, extirpa mollement une main hors de ses couvertures, et la dirigea vers ses yeux pour les frotter et se débarrasser du voile de sommeil qui lui cachait le monde. Il ne se pressait pas, il n'en avait pas envie, il ne pensait encore à rien, et c'était tellement agréable, de ne penser à rien. Rien que le néant, le noir, les ténèbres, qui ne demandaient aucune réflexion pour être comprises, qui ne déclenchaient aucune pensée ; rien que l'immensité noire de l'intérieur d'un cerveau fatigué de trop s'agiter et las de fonctionner à cent à l'heure toute la journée. Le noir, c'était tellement plus apaisant que le blanc. Le blanc qui détruisait la rétine, et dont les flashes agressifs vous montaient à la tête et clignotaient devant vos iris, sans prévenir, insolemment, comme une provocation, et qui finissaient par vous rendre fou, hypnotisé, incapable de tenir sur vos jambes.  
Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir complètement les yeux, finalement. Pas encore. Il savait sans même avoir repris totalement possession de ses moyens que cette journée n'allait pas se dérouler comme d'habitude. Oui, car comment les choses pourraient-elles jamais à nouveau se passer comme d'habitude, après cette nuit, de toutes façons ?  
Il bailla discrètement, et après quelques minutes à respirer l'odeur étrangère du coussin dans lequel il avait à moitié enfoui sa tête, il daigna se mettre en position assise dans le lit, se servant de ses avant-bras comme appuis. Ses yeux étaient toujours piquants à cause du manque de sommeil, et sa tête le tiraillait et se montrait un peu douloureuse, pour la même raison.

Une lumière blafarde inondait la pièce qui lui avait semblé inconnue mais qui ne l'était pas. Les yeux du blondinet étaient grand ouverts à présent et ne lui cachaient plus la réalité. Torse nu, ses cheveux d'or décoiffés lui chatouillant les joues, il pencha négligemment la tête sur le côté, pour observer son entourage, et peut-être au fond espérait-il encore que tout ça n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Mais non. La personne qui était là, couchée à ses côtés, c'était bien _lui_.

Par tous les saints, quelle folie avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ? Le blond s'affala dans ses oreillers, et frotta de nouveau ses yeux, une moue dédaigneuse sur le visage : cette expression trahissait sa colère envers sa propre stupidité, sa propre idiotie, son propre ego, sa propre impulsivité. La veille avait été le jour de trop. La provocation de trop, le regard en coin faisant déborder le vase, cette attitude aussi attirante que répulsive, tout ça avait finalement eut raison de la raison du blond accro au chocolat : son éternel rival, le petit albinos, s'était retrouvé coincé entre ses bras, plaqué contre le mur, embrassé suavement et agressivement, sans amour, sur les lèvres, dans le cou, dans une étreinte enivrante que le blond aurait espéré suffisante pour détruire en son rival tout semblant de dignité et de prétention à son égard. Mais non, au contraire, ça n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation. Car l'éternel second n'aimait pas faire les choses à moitié. Il pouvait crier et pester autant qu'il voudrait maintenant, donner autant de coups de poings qu'il pourrait, pleurer de rage jusqu'à en assécher ses yeux, mais ça n'y ferait rien. C'était lui qui avait traîné l'albinos aux yeux de silex jusque dans la chambre de ce dernier, c'était lui aussi qui l'avait poussé sur le lit sans ménagements et c'était lui enfin qui n'avait pas réussi à s'arrêter quand il aurait fallu le faire. Oui c'était lui, peut-être, mais si on y réfléchissait, tout était de la faute de _cet enfoiré_.

_Lui._ Ce petit être aux cheveux couleur de nacre qui était couché là, respirant presque imperceptiblement, recroquevillé dans son lit tel un enfant, tel un bébé, ses petites mains toutes proches de ses lèvres, ses yeux clos, à demi cachés par ses mèches immaculées et plus décoiffées qu'à l'ordinaire. La couverture recouvrait son corps pâle et gracile, mais le blond apercevait sa frêle épaule dévêtue qui dépassait du tissu, partie du corps qui, n'étant pas recouverte d'une chemise blanche, trahissait sa probable nudité. Le blond aperçut aussi des petites marques rouges sur l'épiderme couleur de lait de son rival, marques qu'il avait probablement dû lui infliger pendant la nuit. Il ne l'avait pas mordu jusqu'au sang, mais presque…

Il l'observa longuement. Cette faible petite chose blanche qu'il avait tenue en son pouvoir. Cette petite créature méprisable qui lui avait laissé l'accès à toute sa faiblesse, derrière sa carapace de glace. Ce personnage insupportable, blanc et intouchable qui le rendait dingue et qui s'était laissé faire, avouant presque que les fougueuses caresses du blond ne lui déplaisaient pas… Cet infect gosse qui parvenait à jouer avec lui comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un vulgaire jouet…

Comme s'il avait senti le regard fulgurant et presque démoniaque du blond sur son visage, le petit albinos ouvrit ses yeux immenses et froids, fixant ceux de son rival, dans une expression impossible à décrire.

L'échange visuel dura quelques secondes, ou quelques minutes, le blond ne fit pas très attention. Ils étaient hors du temps. Ils essayaient de se lire mutuellement. C'était peine perdue, pourtant. Et ils le savaient très bien tous les deux. Ils resteraient toujours, l'un pour l'autre, un mystère aussi profond que leurs regards.

Lorsque le petit être pâle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche, c'était sans doute pour dire quelque chose que le blond n'avait certainement pas envie d'entendre, quoi que ça ait pu être, et l'adolescent aux yeux verts d'eau se pencha brusquement sur son rival et s'empara de ses lèvres de façon possessive, voire violente, le forçant à se taire. Il avait collé son corps contre celui de sa victime, il le dominait, et ses mains puissantes avaient empoigné les joues du petit albinos pour qu'il ne tente pas d'échapper au baiser que le blond lui imposait. Sa bouche contrôlait totalement celle de son petit rival et sa langue caressait furieusement celle qui lui faisait face, leurs lèvres s'unissant et se décollant rapidement, sans tendresse aucune. Le blond rompit le baiser un instant, reprenant sa respiration, ses lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles du petit albinos dont le cœur s'était de nouveau emporté.

« Tais-toi, Near. Ne dis rien. Tais-toi. »

Un ordre murmuré d'une voix presque brisée qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.  
Sous lui, le petit albinos aux yeux mi-clos et aux jours empourprées commença par entrouvrir les lèvres, mais se ravisa. Pour cette fois, il obéirait à la requête de son aîné. Etait-ce par peur de voir Mello s'enflammer de nouveau, ou bien simplement un respect silencieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais accordé auparavant ? Ou bien était-ce juste parce qu'en effet, la situation ne demandait aucun mot ?…

Le blond n'en savait rien et s'en fichait éperdument.  
Le contact avec les lèvres de Near n'avait fait que ranimer la même passion dévorante qui l'avait conduit ici la veille, et il ne parvenait pas à la contrôler. Il dévisagea Near quelques instants, silencieux, avant de retirer brusquement les couvertures qui séparaient son corps de celui de son rival et de le cercler de ses bras, sa bouche retrouvant presque naturellement son chemin vers le cou et le torse du petit albinos qui haletait déjà, pris de court, les joues enflammées.

Deux corps en ébullition qui se touchaient, se frôlaient, se découvraient de nouveau. Des baisers fugaces et sensuels le long d'un corps qui même déjà souillé par l'acte charnel semblait toujours aussi pur et vierge, une peau pâle et frémissante, des légers gémissements presque inaudibles… Et des morsures, des baisers presque bestiaux, des caresses ressemblant davantage à des coups portés d'une main vengeresse…

« Nhh.. »

Le blond parsemait le torse nu de Near de mordillements et de coups de langue, s'attardant de façon provocante sur ses petites perles de chair sensibles, touchers qui arrachaient au petit albinos des sons traduisant son plaisir et qui plongeaient Mello dans une sorte de transe malsaine qui le dégoûtait mais l'excitait terriblement à la fois. Sa tête et son corps en feu, ne pouvant plus attendre, il saisit soudain le corps du petit génie par les hanches pour qu'il se trouve dans une position plus adéquate face au blond dont l'intimité traduisait son désir explicite et impatient.  
Il ne voulait pas s'attarder en préliminaires. Ils n'étaient pas là pour s'unir dans une relation corporelle et sensuelle visant à les rapprocher. C'était simplement une affaire de pulsions. De pulsions sexuelles inassouvies depuis trop longtemps. Un désir ultime de contrôle et de pouvoir, rien de plus. Et peu importait si Near allait avoir mal.

Il fit courir son regard sur le corps dévêtu, rosi, recouvert de sueur et presque meurtri de son amant. Il était ignoblement beau. Toujours aussi horriblement parfait. Il fallait le briser, le détruire, vite, encore.

« Mello… »  
« J'ai dit : TAIS TOI ! »

Le blond hurla ces quelques mots et s'avança brusquement vers l'albinos, un de ses mains toujours serrée sur les hanches frêles de son rival. De l'autre main, il écarta d'un geste brusque les jambes minces qui lui étaient offertes et, d'un coup de rein agressif, son organe impatient pénétra soudainement l'intimité de Near qui ne put rien faire d'autre que gémir de douleur, de surprise, et de plaisir, son corps cambré, sa tête légèrement relevée en arrière et happant de l'air de façon convulsive et odieusement sexy. Mello ne l'en détesta et ne l'en désira que davantage.

Une des jambes de Near était repliée par dessus son épaule, et il se pencha jusqu'au visage du petit albinos pour lui respirer au creux de l'oreille de façon délicieusement provocante, leurs peaux collées l'une contre l'autre, dans un contact brûlant et passionné.  
Des mouvements suaves qui déclenchaient dans leurs deux organismes des sensations dont la marque resterait à jamais gravée dans leurs sens, dans leurs esprits et dans l'air de cette pièce.  
Near gémissait, Mello l'écoutait, Mello bougeait, Mello le serrait contre lui, lui mordillait l'oreille, le mordait brusquement dans le cou, le griffait presque, et Near le laissait faire.  
Mello dans Near, Near autour de Mello, c'était cette union aussi immonde que fascinante, aussi improbable qu'inévitable…

Et quand Mello n'en put plus, et que Near semblait au bord du gouffre, et que leurs sens n'auraient pas pu en supporter une minute de plus, les deux meilleurs élèves de Wammy's House atteignirent en même temps un stade d'extase interdit et impur qui les laissa pantelants de nombreuses minutes, Mello s'écartant de Near et se couchant près de lui, son bras recouvrant ses yeux.

Des flashes blancs avaient encore envahi son esprit pendant quelques secondes insupportables. Du blanc partout, partout dans sa tête. Near qui le narguait sans même ouvrir la bouche. Near qui respirait à côté de lui.  
Les yeux de Mello se fermèrent de nouveau. Du noir, vite. Il fallait qu'il dorme.

xxx

Une fois de plus, le blond émergeait d'un sommeil de plomb sans rêves. Un sommeil où régnait l'obscurité, le noir, et le calme. Il était resté trop longtemps endormi. Il aimait le néant du sommeil, et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu en sortir ; et pourtant, il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il affronte la journée. Il commençait tout juste à reprendre ses esprits, quand une question lui vint en tête.

Où était-il ?

Il porte ses mains à ses yeux pour les masser lentement. En passant ses doigts sur son œil gauche, il avait senti les légères gibbosités de sa peau sur cette partie de son visage, et lentement l'image d'un brasier ardent lui revint en tête, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux ou un doigt sur son épiderme brûlé.  
Il se leva avec quelques difficultés dues à la fatigue, et il regarda autour de lui.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux auburn le dévisageait, couché près de lui, la tête posée sur sa main, soutenue par son coude appuyé sur la couette de leur lit.

« Quoi, Matt ?

- QUOI ?!  
- Tu pensais encore à autre chose, hier.  
- Et alors ?  
- … Mello…  
- J'ai envie de dormir encore un peu, ok ?  
- D'accord… »

Le blond fourra sa tête dans son oreiller.  
Evidemment qu'il pensait à autre chose, il pensait toujours à autre chose.  
Tout le temps. Même quand il ne voulait pas. Même dans les moments où il n'aurait jamais dû y penser.  
Et malgré tous ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à faire autrement.  
Il pensait à _lui._

Putain…  
_Enfoiré…_

_Enfoiré de Near…_

xxx

**Mot de la fin : **Ma petite vision des choses…  
… reviewez si l'envie vous prend, je serais trop trop trop trop contente n.n !  
Et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !


End file.
